Hurt
by Angel Torrelino
Summary: When hurting time might heal it


She couldn't be honest to herself, she felt like she was going to die inside. She couldn't see them together, knowing that she screwd their relationship.

For as long as she can remember, she has always loved the hot headed Latina. Since they where kids they where always close and years passed by and feelings developed.

Now after 15 years.. she finally had a chance to be with her but she screw it up by sleeping with her ex boyfriend. The night before she opend her heart to Santana about her feelings towards her.

Santana on the other hand felt her heart brake once she witness the blond making out with Biff and then seeing them walking out of the door. She as the blond woman was also in love with her since high school. When Quinn confessed her feelings but the blond never let her have a say in any of it.

Now the Latina is heartbroken and the blond is in a lot of guilt.

XXXX

Rachel knock on Quinn's door only to see the blond woman shattered in pieces.

The tiny brunette held on to the blond until she fell asleep. About an hour Quinn woke up on the couch while Rachel was sitting on the sofa watching over her.

"Rachel.. wha.. what are you doing here?" She asked the brunette who just smiled at her. "How are you feeling Quinn?"

The blond looked around confused "I'm.. I'm.. okey.. I think.. my head is pounding and I feel like shit" she said. Rachel looked at her with sad eyes "we need to talk about last night" she said with a low voice.

"What happend last night?" She asked the brunette. Rachel took a deep breath and told her what happend. Everything from the drunkin state about Brittney and her confession about her feelings towards Santana.

"Oh my god, what have I done" Quinn whispered "Quinn, you need to speak to Santana cause she is really hurting as much as you do" the blond looked at her "what did she say when I left" she asked her.

Rachel was hesitant to tell her what happend. "She is in love you Quinn, she has always been in love with you, last night when you declared your love for her she tried to tell you the same but you never let her. Instead you ran away into Biffs arms and.. yeah.. you know the rest."

Quinn couldn't belive what she heard and what she had done to her. "I really screwed things up with her didn't I" Rachel just gave her a weak smile.

On the other side of city in Santana's apartment the latina was laying on her couch crying. She couldn't believe that Quinn finally had confessed her feelings for her she was happy but she did not understand why she had to go sleep with her ex boyfriend.

She felt the anger rise in her body and wondered why she was crying for a woman who hurt her and did not deserve her tears or her love anymore. She whipe her tears and went to the bathroom, she took a hard look at herself "well.. if she wanted to be with me in the first place she wouldn't hurt me the way she did" she said to herself.

There was a knock on her door and when she opend the door Dani stood there with a smile on her face.

Santana dragged her into the bedroom, they both slammed each other from wall to wall until they both where on the bed.

XXXXX

It had been almost a month since Quinn tried to get a hold of Santana but the latin woman just seemed to not want anything to do with her. It broke the blond deep inside but she kept her mask on everytime she was at work but once she was at home she drank a bottle of whiskey and cried her eyes out.

The pain that she was having inside was killing her alive. She wanted Santana, she needed her but she knew that she fucked everything up.

Months passed by and still Quinn was still holding her flame for Santana but the Latina had change her number and moved out from her old apartment in bushwick.

According to Tina Santana moved to a new apartment in Manhattan and that her business became a really big. Her new restaurant got really popular after Rachel and Kurt promoted it together.

Quinn was happy to hear that it was going well for her. She knew that Santana had worked so hard to get where she is now. For the first time Quinn felt proud of her.

Quinn had to Google the adress to know where it was and she was surprised to see the name of the restaurant "Casa de Lucy" she was in an aw. She took a big leap and sent her a gift.

Santana on the other end of the city was sitting in her office when there was a knock on her door and one of her staff peaked her head in "sorry to disturb Miss Lopez but theres a delivery for you" she said and Santana smiled at her "I be right there" she said and just finished up her things.

When Santana went down she saw her staff hovering over a bunch of flowers and a basket. When she looked over the basket she saw it contained of fruits, candies and photographs of her and the glee club.

She saw the pictures that was there and she knew who had sent them. The pictures of her and the holy trinity, with Kurt and Rachel when they won the regionals, there was even a group picture of the new Direction. She saw the card and read what was on it and her heart beated twice as it should.

"My love, my heart, my soul forever yours" Santana couldn't help but smile. She took the pictures and took the flowers in her arms "you can all take the rest" she said before she walked back up to her office.

She knew the blonds number by heart and dialed her number. "Hello" the sweet voice said and for the first time in months Santanas heart was beating faster then normal "Quinn" she said with a low voice.

At the other end of the line the blond was surprised to hear Santana's sweet voice. "San" she said bearly a whisper came out. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her body.

"I got your package" the other voice said "thank you for your gifts.. I loved them" she said and Quinn felt she did something right. "How have you been?" She asked the other woman who just chuckled "let's cut the mushy stuff Q, we both know we missed each other". Quinn couldn't hid her feelings anymore cause it was true, she did miss her.. a lot. "Yes..I miss you" she said with a raspy voice "I need to see you Santana" she almost begged her.

Santana felt her tears fall down from her eyes "meet me at our usual place in 20 minutes" she said and then hanged up.

As soon as Santana hanged up on her she quickly change cloths and ran out of the door. It only took her 10 minutes to drive to the diner. As she entered she looked around but soon noticed that the person she was looking for was not there yet.

She took a seat near the window and waited patiently for the other woman. She ordered a cup of coffee and looked out of the window. When she finally saw the person she was looking for and felt like she couldn't breathe and before she could even blink Santana was sitting in front of her.

"Quinn" she said. "San" she whispered her name.


End file.
